


Баланс

by Paranoiya



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alternate Universe - Magic, Ancient Times, Banshee Lydia Martin, Dead Laura Hale, Don't copy to another site, Druid Stiles Stilinski, Hate to Love, Mentioned Deucalion, Mentioned Lorraine Martin - Freeform, Mentioned Marin Morrell, Mentioned Meredith Walker - Freeform, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 07:16:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20542223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paranoiya/pseuds/Paranoiya
Summary: Ненавидеть было просто. Стайлз привык ненавидеть. Каждый день, просыпаясь, каждый вечер, засыпая, он ненавидел женщину, которую никогда не видел. И он отдал бы всё, что у него было, чтобы никогда её не увидеть, но она прибывала завтра. Новая банши рода Хейл.





	Баланс

**Author's Note:**

  * For [puhnat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/puhnat/gifts).

> Написано в подарок на день рождения прекрасной [puhnattson](https://vk.com/puhnatsson_box) ♥

Ненавидеть было просто. Стайлз привык ненавидеть. Каждый день, просыпаясь, каждый вечер, засыпая, он ненавидел женщину, которую никогда не видел. И он отдал бы всё, что у него было, чтобы никогда её не увидеть, но она прибывала завтра. Новая банши рода Хейл. Та, что встанет за правым плечом наследника великой семьи. Та, что пройдёт с ним до самой смерти. Та, что станет для Хейла советником, помощником и партнёром. Стайлз скрипит от злости зубами, и по комнате проносится маленькое инферно. Он гасит его щелчком пальцев и переворачивается на другой бок, пытаясь не вспоминать разочарованный отцовский взгляд.

Ни один друид в трезвом уме не переходил дорогу банши. И уж тем более никто за последние пару столетий не рисковал становиться эмиссаром дома, чью семью охраняли длинноволосые ведьмы. Почти два столетия назад банши дома Дюков Мередит сравняла с землёй священную рощу и уничтожила почти весь местный орден только из-за того, что заподозрила эмиссара Марин в сговоре против семьи. Мередит не ошиблась – сговор имел место быть, вот только заговорщики знали, что первой из игры надо вывести именно её. Они опаивали Мередит настоями полыни, они нашептывали её одурманенному рассудку о всех ужасах, что ждут семью, пока её ум окончательно не повредился. Марин повезло: она уцелела благодаря Неметону и истинному альфе из дома МакКоллов. Известия о случившемся долетели и до их захолустья, но как писала в манускриптах прапрабабушка Стайлза, когда орден, наконец, прибыл вершить суд над убийцей, всё было кончено. Банши дома Хейлов Лорейн уже позаботилась о Мередит. Она же и рассказала старейшине ордена друидов о печальной кончине заговорщиков.

Многие считают, что в тот день друиды и банши заключили соглашение: больше не служить одним и тем же семьям, дабы не повторить ошибки Мередит и Марин, но Стайлз знает, что ничего подобного не было. Лорейн рассказала о смерти виновных, а потом ушла в лес и исчезла. Старейшины сами запретили аколитам выбирать роли эмиссаров таких домов. Орден никогда не был большим, и перспектива потерять ещё одну ветвь была не из приятных. Стайлз вздыхает и накидывает на голову одеяло: ночь выдалась холодной и ветреной.

Наследницей дома Хейлов должна была стать Лора, но она погибла, не достигнув расцвета. Теперь во главе семьи встанет Дерек. Дерек – весельчак и душа компании – со смертью сестры растерял весь юношеский задор, замкнулся и словно покрылся толстой бронёй. Его живое лицо, всегда привлекавшее Стайлза, застыло словно маска. Вот и сейчас, промозглым осенним утром, Хейл второй час стоит словно статуя, ожидая приезда банши. В отличие от эмиссаров, единственной, с которой он будет связан до конца своей жизни: не важно, насколько длинной и счастливой она будет. Таким был закон: один альфа – одна банши.

В детстве Стайлз думал, что договор между эмиссарами и домами – гарант свободы, возможность самому выбирать свою судьбу. Теперь он знает, что возможность альфы в течение жизни следовать советом разных эмиссаров обусловлена совсем другим: взаимозаменяемостью. Друидов никогда не было много, но одаренных магически людей всегда было в достатке. Говоря откровенно, их было на порядок больше, чем банши. Эмиссары – расходный материал, не более. Сегодня один, завтра – другой. И только банши – навсегда.

Поэтому отец был так разочарован его желанием быть эмиссаром дома Хейлов, а не МакКоллов. Но Стайлз просто не мог быть эмиссаром мальчишки, с котором вырос бок о бок. Оставшись рядом друг с другом, они со Скоттом никогда бы не повзрослели, да и стань Стилински его правой рукой – все решения дома вскоре начнет принимать эмиссар, а не альфа. Такими были их отношения: едкий и расчётливый Стайлз проникал под кожу справедливому и добросердечному Скотту. Наставник Стайлза Дитон говорил о них, как об омеле и рябине: двух полюсах единого целого. Омела, как и рябина, могла защищать, но даже в неумелых руках была опасным ядом. Рябина, как и омела, могла убить, но всегда требовала крайней решительности и железной воли от заклинателя. Они со Скоттом могли бы быть хорошей командой, но Стайлзу всегда казалось, что это он задыхается. И если его решение стать эмиссаром другого дома МакКолл спокойно поддержал, то вот отец наотрез отказался доверять чутью сына. Сейчас и сам Стайлз не особо доверяет своим инстинктам.

Ненавидеть было просто. Стайлз привык ненавидеть. Когда она въезжает во внутренний дом замка, ненависть разгорается в нём так же легко, как задается солома на крышах во время очередного пожара в деревушке. Он будто знаком с ней целую вечность. Он ненавидит её кипельно-белый плащ, несмотря на всю бушующую вокруг непогоду. Её длинные спутанные волосы. Её голые маленькие ступни, обхватывающие бока чёрного жеребца. Её ладонь, вложенную в ладонь Дерека, который помогает ей спуститься с лошади.

Ненавидеть так просто. Её кудрявые огненно-рыжие волосы, её ясные зелёные глаза, её светлую, почти такую же белую, как плащ, кожу и пухлые вишневые губы. В груди Стайлза настоящий огонь. По спине бежит пот, а пальцы так и рвутся сложиться в знак проклятия. Всё естество Стилински кричит ему об опасности, но сердце уже предало его. Там, где, как думал Стайлз, было место только для Дерека, оказалось достаточно пространства и для банши. Той самой, что было так легко ненавидеть. Той самой, что оказалось так тяжело любить.

Она так же далека от той картины, что Стайлз рисовал себе, как далеки бабушкины сказки от реальности. Банши дома Хейлов – Лидия – холодна и величественна, но при этом умна и основательна. Она проводит много времени в библиотеке, что раздражает Стайлза с каждым днём всё сильней: он любил тишину и мрачность этих чертогов, но теперь не может найти себе места. Не меньше времени Лидия проводит на фамильном кладбище, гуляя меж выцветших надгробий, словно по садовым дорожкам. По часу в день она стоит перед могилой Лоры, и, конечно, каждый раз, когда Дерек в замке, он составляет ей компанию. Стайлз смотрит на них сквозь тусклое окно библиотеки. Незримый свидетель, вечный наблюдатель. Ревность застилает ему глаза, и он едва держит себя в руках, чтобы не бросить Лидии в лицо при встрече какую-нибудь низость. Но к собственному неудовольствию Стилински чувствует то же самое и к Дереку. Словно он снова в ловушке: между своим мастером, долгом, гордостью и чёртовой банши, будь она неладна.

Стайлз не спит, он боится того, что являет ему ночь. Он боится, что однажды его сила, ведомая яростью и злостью, выскользнет из-под контроля. Не прошло и двух месяцев, а он уже истощен: ни эль, ни настои не приносят и минуты облегчения. Лидия тоже это знает. Он видит это в её глазах, чувствует в изгибе её губ. Два месяца пыток и Стайлз, наконец, готов признать, что ошибся. Что отец и Дитон были правы: друиду не место под одной крышей с банши. Близится Самайн и ситуация становится в прямом смысле взрывоопасной. Стайлз даже думает о побеге, о трусливой капитуляции. Вместо привычной воронки в пару дюймов в центре ладони, которую Стилински вызывал необдуманно с тех пор, как научился контролировать магию, возникает настоящий ураган, раскидывающий вещи по стенам. Стайлз не привык держать свою магию под четким контролем, но эти два месяца он буквально удерживал её на поводке. И если он не найдёт баланс за оставшиеся до празднования дни, тьма поглотит его. Съест его с потрохами. А потом его прикончит Лидия. Сказать, что друид не так представлял себе свою службу эмиссаром - ничего не сказать. Стайлз с отвращением принимается за уборку разбросанных и порванных вещей.

Спасение приходит, когда отчаяние почти ломает ему хребет. Лидия не стучится, просто входит в его покои так, словно делала это тысячу раз. Стайлз едва удосуживается поднять на неё глаза, трое последних суток прошли в тумане. Он похож на тень – его щеки впали, кожа стала просвечивать, а губы потрескались. Но глаза друида горят в темноте не хуже, чем у новообращенного оборотня: магия сжигает Стайлза изнутри, магия парализует его рассудок. Она требует свободы, она жаждет справедливости. Она мечтает увидеть Лидию горящей на костре или привязанной к большому дубу в центре рощи с перерезанным горлом и проломленным черепом. Магия нашептывает Стайлзу, что ручей в глубине леса достаточно глубокий, чтобы утопить банши. Но эта же самая магия тянет его, влечёт к ней. Она обещает блаженство, прощение, покой. Свободу в одних лишь её объятиях. Стилински, пошатываясь, встаёт с кровати, собираясь если не выдворить её ради её же безопасности, то хотя бы уйти самому. Добрести, доползти до рощи и принести себя в жертву, лишь бы его тело не досталось тьме. Но и этому плану не суждено исполниться: с запозданием Стайлз понимает, что кроме Лидии в покоях есть кто-то ещё. Вслед за банши пришел и альфа. И друид смеётся: хрипло, надрывно. Его смерть пришла за ним сама, какое счастье.

Пальцы Лидии на его шее: нежные и холодные, словно обещание вечности. Руки Дерека на его плечах: горячие и тяжелые, словно возвращение домой. Стайлз закрывает глаза, гадая, кто из них сделает последний шаг, когда понимает, что снова ошибся. У Хейла такие же сухие и горячие губы, словно его захватила лихорадка. Когда Дерек отрывается от него, Стайлз смеётся вновь. За пределами замка начинается шторм.

Стайлз был нужен Дереку, как воздух нужен огню. Он был яростью там, где Дерек был спокойствием. Он был злостью там, где Дерек был смирением. Он был условием его огня, но не причиной. Причиной стала Лидия. Стайлз думает об этом после, наблюдая за тем, как спят его спутники. Лидия была не просто банши, она была самой землёй: тяжелой, сырой и плодородной. Она была деревом: влажным, старым и настоящим. Тем, что не только зажжет огонь Дерека, но и будет поддерживать его долгие годы. И если Стайлз был будущим, то Лидия – прошлым. Если Стайлз был светом, то Лидия – тьмой. Две стороны одной медали. Две части Дерека. Стилински только сейчас понимает, в чем была причина запрета на службу рядом с банши: друиды и банши притягивались, срастались воедино, но если двое не подходили друг другу, то в огне и шторме погибали все, кто был рядом. Но если всё получалось, каждая из сторон получала поистине божественные возможности. Дерек теперь будет регенерировать практически мгновенно, Стайлз будет способен создавать материальные иллюзии, а Лидия сможет не только видеть грядущую смерть, но и будущее любого человека. Интересно, знала ли об этом Лидия? Знал ли об этом Дерек? Было ли всё это частью их плана с самого начала? У Стайлза нет ответа. Он медленно засыпает, убаюканный теплом Дерека и нежным касанием Лидии. Стайлз, наконец, нашел свой баланс.


End file.
